


Полпорции искренности

by KarizZa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Киеши и Ханамия перебрали на вечеринке.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 4





	Полпорции искренности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2014 г.

В переулке воняло помойкой. Городской свет не проникал в узкую расщелину между домами. Было похоже на то, что мир однажды тряхнуло как следует, в результате чего и образовался этот пролом. Ханамие казалось, что прямо через его желтый кросс вот-вот перескочит какая-нибудь жирная крыса.

— Быстро!.. Пожалуйста... не успеваю...

— О, прости, разве ты не отстал?

Киеши упорно старался нагнать его, оступаясь, иногда падая, но все равно упрямо следуя за Ханамией.

— Идиот.

Ханамия выудил телефон из глубокого кармана треников и пошарил в списке контактов -— кто у него есть из славной старшей Сейрин?

— Твой грозный капитан. Не хочешь с ним поболтать?

— Хьюга здесь?

— Нет, не здесь, но, возможно, скоро будет.

Ханамия прикрепил к сообщению пару фоток с вечеринки и короткое видео, на котором Киеши, согнувшегося над мусорным бочком, рвало до желчи. Полюбовавшись подборкой, Ханамия бодро нажал "Послать".

Никто не знал, как Киеши Теппей загремел на одну вечеринку с Кирисаки Дайчи. Ханамия обнаружил его присутствие уже когда ребята совали ему в руку далеко не первый стакан пива с примесью чего-то покрепче. Киеши, идиот, радостно лыбился, как в кругу друзей.

— Не уходи... одному опасно... ночь на дворе...

— Побеспокойся за себя лучше.

Телефон разразился трелью. Нажав отбой, Ханамия отключил звук и еще пружинистей зашагал вперед. В конце тоннеля без крыши уже виднелись огни широкой улицы. Зазвонил телефон Киеши. Ханамия круто развернулся и через пару шагов встретился с ним лицом к лицу. Тот облегченно улыбнулся.

— Я боялся, что тебя потерял... вокруг темно.

Ханамия грубо толкнул Киеши к стене, не обращая внимания на непрекращающийся бредовый лепет. Киеши был просто в стельку. Он держался на ногах, пожалуй, из чистого упрямства. Это раздражало. Ему стоило уже не отходить от той мусорки, пока не протрезвеет. Упрямый.

Приблизившись вплотную, Ханамия зашарил по карманам Киеши. Телефон нашелся в заднем. Затих ненадолго и снова зазвонил. Ханамия навалился, чтобы выудить трещалку, и едва не отскочил назад, как ошпаренный, когда бедром почувствовал стояк.

— Да ты шутишь что ли, — усмехнулся Ханамия, грубо сжав чужой пах. - Вы полны сюрпризов, Киеши Теппей-сан.

Киеши что-то бормотал, закатив глаза и елозя затылком по кирпичной стене. Невменяемый. Он не вспомнит ничего наутро. Ханамия осклабился, прощупывая внушительных размеров член под тонкой тканью спортивных брюк.

— Это твоему капитану понравится еще больше, — пробормотал Ханамия, подцепил, наконец, мобильник, и не глядя отшвырнул в кучу мусора поодаль.

Присев на корточки, он сдернул штаны Киеши, обнажая полувставший член со скрытой тонкой кожицей головкой. Сжав в горсти яйца, Ханамия потеребил их, переместил руку на ствол, пропустил пару раз через сжатую неплотным кольцом ладонь. Киеши бормотал что-то протестующее. Ханамия не слушал.

Точнее, не слышал.

Член казался ужасно горячим. Он твердел прямо в руке, увеличиваясь в размере. Ханамия осторожно обнажил головку, обвел венчик большим пальцем и отдернул руку -— лен шлепнул по животу, на футболке осталось крошечное пятнышко смазки.

Ноги затекли. Ханамия уперся коленями в кроссовки Киеши, не желая пачкаться в кишащей вокруг грязи. Тот не возражал. Он вообще не возражал: откинув голову, Киеши то ли смотрел в небо, то ли дремал, приоткрыв рот. Пар растворялся облаком вокруг взлохмаченной головы.

Сука. Сука, Киеши, ну почему обязательно нужно быть таким?

Ханамия зло рванул карман, доставая телефон, активировал камеру и, подсветив вспышкой, сделал парочку весьма удачных снимков с нижнего ракурса.

— Благодарю за позирование. Из тебя бы вышла отличная модель, как раз мозгов не надо.

Киеши не ответил. Киеши и не мог ничего ответить, после выпитого он наверняка ловил лохматых бабочек и слушал серенады фонарей. Он вообще не скоро придет в себя после такого. И очень сильно удивится, когда краснеющий и злой Хьюга поинтересуется у него насчет этих пикантных снимков.

Ханамия прикрепил фотки к сообщению, но рука зависла над кнопкой. Киеши тяжело сопел над головой, шаря рукой по животу, как будто забыл, где находился его член.

— Идиот, что ты творишь.

Ханамия отбросил в сторону испачканную ладонь, опустил пальцы на красную истекающую смазкой головку. Провел самыми кончиками от устья до мошонки и назад, и еще раз. Член подрагивал, под тонкой кожей билась кровь в венах. Ханамия сглотнул и, наклонившись, втянул воздух, почти касаясь кончиком носа головки. Едва уловимый запах смазки прокатился по языку, упал в горло со слюной и потек внутрь. Ханамия прикрыл глаза, пережидая туман в голове, а в следующую секунду уже вбирал губами влажную головку, жадно глотая тот же тонкий запах.

Он не совсем понимал, что происходит, и не давал себе времени на раздумья. В конце концов, он тоже пил и пил много, так что не отдает себе отчета в том, что делает.

Ха, не отдает, как же.

Ханамия сжал член у основания, вбирая его в рот. Сглатывая, он чувствовал, как дурманящий вкус раскатывается в нем где-то намного глубже, чем во рту, глубже, чем в желудке. 

Киеши затрясся, замычав что-то неразборчивое, Ханамия выпустил член изо рта, скривившись от чмокающего звука и отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы не испачкаться. Киеши кончил и замер всем телом, чуть сполз по стене и затих. Ханамия прислонился к горячей коже бедра, пережидая накатившую дурноту. Член, все еще сжимаемый у основания, понемногу обмякал. 

— Макото...

Голос Киеши больше походил на шепот спящего. Шершавые пальцы слепо ткнулись в щеку, замерли, едва заметно подрагивая. Ханамия зажмурился.

— Макото, — Киеши продолжал звать, ощупывая кончиками пальцев скулу, висок, невесомо проводя по волосам. 

Ханамииебыли невыносимы его прикосновения. Ханамие было тошно. Зло скинув безвольную руку с головы, он поднялся на ноги, и, резко развернувшись, побрел на городские огни. 

Корпус телефона нагрелся и оттягивал руку камнем. Ханамия бегло глянул на экран, скользнув по фотографии, стер сообщение и набрал другое, указав адрес.

Проулок резко оборвался, Ханамия уткнулся в оживленную, кипящую яркими огнями улицу, не заметив, как пальцы оскользнулись по кнопкам. Яркое сообщение на дисплее "Отправлено" вызывало горечь во рту.

— Сдохни, Киеши Теппей, — Ханамия спрятал телефон и заспешил вниз по улице.


End file.
